I Missed You
by Bubblegum Shoes
Summary: "No!" Brittany exclaimed. "Don't leave. Ever again." Santana smiled. "Don't worry, B, I'm not going anywhere without you, okay?" Brittany/Santana Brittana fluff


A/N: First Glee fic. Holy crap this is going to suck. It's fluffy too. _Definitely _going to suck.

* * *

Brittany had lost track of how long she had been sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the television, not even paying attention to the shows. She looked at her watch (a present from Santana) and noted that it was nearing midnight. Santana said she had to go for a walk. It had been two hours since Santana had been there. Brittany was worried. Where was her girlfriend? Why hadn't she come back to their apartment yet?

Brittany usually went to sleep around ten thirty with Santana by her side. Brittany was so worried about Santana, sleep wasn't an option. With all the thoughts racing through her head, there was no way she could get sleep anyway. Not until Santana came back.

What if she had been killed? What if someone kidnapped her? What if…Brittany's mind began to come up with multiple reasons for why Santana wasn't here. All of them worse than the last.

It felt like Brittany had waited an eternity for the door to open. And an eternity plus two later, it finally did.

The door swung open, revealing Santana. "Hey babe, I'm ba-" Santana didn't get to finish her sentence as the blonde leapt from the chair and almost tackled Santana to the ground as she hugged her tightly to her body.

"Whoa! What the fuck, B?" Santana exclaimed, confused.

Brittany kissed Santana passionately, taking Santana off guard. Pulling away, Brittany mumbled "You scared me. I didn't know where you were."

Santana laughed. "Well, maybe I should take walks more often if this is what I get when I come back."

"No!" Brittany exclaimed. She pulled Santana into the apartment, shutting the door and embracing her in another tight hug. "Don't leave. Ever again."

Santana smiled at the blonde's reaction to her leaving. "Don't worry, B, I'm not going anywhere without you. Okay?"

Brittany nodded, smiling. "Good. I was really scared, and the television wasn't helping me cope either like I thought it would."

Santana smiled. She could never get enough of Brittany. She loved everything about her. Her hair. Her eyes. Her body. Her smile, oh god her smile. Santana could watch Brittany smile all day and never get tired of it.

"Can we go to bed now?" Brittany asked in a tiny voice, rubbing her eyes. "I'm kinda tired."

Santana put her arm around Brittany's shoulder. "Okay, let's go to bed."

Shutting the television off and turning off the lights, the two went into their bedroom, both of them climbing under the covers. Brittany inched herself closer to Santana, snuggling her girlfriend for all it was worth.

"S?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you sing me a song?"

Santana, perplexed by Brittany's question, asked, "Why do you want to hear a song?"

Brittany snuggled up closer to Santana (if that was even possible at this point). "I missed your voice."

Santana grinned. It was so cute the way she said it, sounding so tiny, fragile, innocent. She sounded like the most adorable thing on the planet. Which she was. "What song?"

Brittany giggled. "Any song."

Santana thought for a moment. Then, as she began to sing, Brittany became transfixed on the Latina's voice. She didn't know what song she was singing, she didn't hear the lyrics, all she heard was Santana's voice. That was all that mattered to her right now. It was the only thing in the world to pay attention to. Nothing else, just Santana and her beautiful voice.

Brittany began to get sleepy as the song came to an end, her eyelids becoming heavier and heavier each second.

"Was that good?" Santana asked, already knowing the answer.

Brittany answered with a simple nod and smile.

As they both began to get ready for bed, Brittany piped up. "Hey, S?"

"Yes, Britt?"

"When you promised me you'd never leave me ever again, you weren't lying to me right?" Brittany asked, in a voice that told Santana that the blonde could break into tears any moment if she said something wrong.

"I wasn't lying Brittany. I was totally honest, I'm never going to leave you, I couldn't even if I tried," Santana whispered as she intertwined her and Brittany's hands together. "Always remember that. I love you, and I'm never going anywhere without you by my side."

"Thanks," Brittany sighed, content with that answer.

"So…" Santana trailed off, then regained her sentence. "I was just wondering, maybe we could," Santana ran a hand up and down one of Brittany's thigh, "you know."

No answer.

"B?"

No answer.

"Britt?"

Santana looked up. The blonde was sound asleep.

Santana sighed and flopped back down onto the bed. "Shit."

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope this didn't suck. REVIEW! Reviews are like crack to me. I need it!


End file.
